


winter romance

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [8]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: It’s another year end party, Mew just wants it to be over but the thing is, Gulf Kanawut is too much to handle.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	winter romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for other ship before but deleted it so I'm giving this to Mewgulf. Lol! 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave some comments if you like it! ❤

“I am going to kill you, Mew. Just pick a goddamn paper and get over it,” Off Jumpol said, Mew could see the way his friend was glaring daggers at his way, “You know, every single fucking person in this university has agreed to attend the year end party and agreed to exchange gifts, except you. You of all people who keep nagging me and Zee what presents we’ve got for you. So please quit being stubborn and pick a damn paper before I dismember you!” Obviously pissed off, Off shoved the red flamboyant hat into Mew's face.

Mew being himself, rolled an eye and did not pick a paper, “This is so high school.”

Off gritted his teeth, and shoved the hat even more and Mew groaned and yelled What the hell Off? But the latter just ignored him, “The student council planned everything. We put so much effort into this party so you better not ruin it!”

“Ah, I forgot. You are part of the School council. How in the world?” 

“He joined it because of Gun.” Zee snickered from the corner of the room.

“Just pick a damn paper, Mew! We’ve been doing this every year! I still have so much to do. Jesus Christ, You're going to give me a migraine."

With a roll of his eyes, Mew let out a heavy sigh and stick his hand into the obnoxious hat, pulling a piece of paper. "You happy now?"

“Yes.” Off huffed in response.

"Who did you get, Mew?" Zee asked, who was laying on the couch comfortably with his laptop on his lap, surrounded by books, along with a coffee perched in his hand.

Mew was in the same position but on his own bed, he then opened the paper and groaned as soon as he saw the name written in it. He did not open his mouth for a minute, Off and Zee eyed him curiously.

“What’s with the face? Who did you get?” Off asked him, taking a peak from the small paper and as soon as he saw it, He smirked mischievously.

“Ah, That’s pretty interesting. Don’t you think, Mew?” Off muttered, wriggling hid eyebrows which made Mew groaned even more.

“What the hell, Answer me. Who did he get, Off?” Zee asked, ready to punch his faces if he didn’t get an answer.

“Gulf Kanawut,” Off answered, nearly laughing his ass off if Mew didn’t throw a glare at his way, ready to pounce on him.

Zee smiled brightly, like it was such a good idea that Mew had picked the person named Gulf Kanawut, “Ah, shit. You mean, Gulf Kanawut from Education faculty?” 

“Yeah, the one and only.” 

“The same Gulf Kanawut who had a huge crush on Mew? Who confessed his feelings to our friend last year end party and still not over his unrequited feelings?” Zee Pruk asked, almost spontaneously, without even missing his points.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s the only Gulf Kanawut here, See. And wait, How sure are you that he's not still over his feelings for Mew? As far as I know you’re not even close to him.” Off asked, putting his hand on his hip while the other perched up holding the hat with still few papers inside.

Zee shook his head, “Well, you know I sometimes see him making heart eyes at Mew so I guess he’s not over it yet.” 

Off opened his mouth to speak but Mew beat him to it.

“Alright, How about you two idiots stop talking about him as if I’m not here, yeah?” Mew said, turning his head to look at Off and Zee, then down on the paper, “What the fuck will I get him?” It’s more of a question for himself, actually.

“Well, Maybe you could give him something orange or black.” Zee chimed in, now his face shoved into his laptop.

“Something orange and black?” Mew asked, a bit curiously.

“I always see him wearing orange and black. So maybe he loves those colors.” 

“Zee, You sound like a fucking stalker.” Off said, shaking his head.

Zee raised his arms, “I swear, I just see him sometimes. You know that my building is next to his building and besides he’s always with my future boyfriend, Saint.” 

Mew rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, that didn’t help him at all. He'll just go with the usual presents, like a mug, picture frame, whatever. He just wanted this year end party and exchange gifts to be over.

* * *

  
Mew stared at the white door, contemplating things in his mind.

From what he had heard yesterday, special thanks to his social butterfly friend, Off Jumpol, Gulf Kanawut is always at his dorm on weekends, the only places he’s always at where campus, library, and the café fee blocks away from their University.

_“Well to be honest,” Off had said the night before, “I say he’s an introvert, He only has two friends, Saint and Mild from Sport Science Faculty.”_

_“Like I need those information, Jumpol. I don't give a fuck about his friends. And where'd you get all those information?"_

_"From Gun. Gun knows everything."_

_"Alright, Then, Ask Gun to ask what Gulf Kanawut wants. That would make my life easy." Mew said, laying comfortably on his bed, hands under his head._

_"Nah, nah, nah. You have to ask him yourself." Off said, throwing a disgusting wink at him._

Knowing his friend all too well, when he said he had to do it himself, he wouldn't get any help from him.

Mew sighed in frustration, he personally believed that this exchange gift thing is beyond stupid and ridiculous. Although on the other hand, he didn’t have much of a choice. He exactly remembered the last time he exchanged gifts with what’s her name again? He had bought a picture frame and a mug for the girl, because one, he didn’t know her personally, two, he had too much paper works and engineering stuff on winter breaks, he was too busy to give a flying single fuck about it – also didn’t have much time to go around and asked for whatever she might have liked.

Mew was sure that he’s the only one who's tired of this stupid event and their dumb ideas, almost everyone in the campus was excited for the year end party, every single person was excited for the presents and shits and while Mew cringed real hard about it, he couldn’t really blame them, He just thinks it’s ridiculous and stupid, that’s all.

Collecting his thoughts once again, he remembered why he was standing in front of Gulf Kanawut ‘s dorm and sucked in a mindful of air and forced his knuckles to tap against the door.

Sooner than expected, the door is thrown open to reveal a smiling guy looking at him confused, Mew was taken aback, It’s not Gulf Kanawut, It’s Saint Suppapong, the one Zee was pinning for over a month now who doesn’t give a fuck about his friend.

“Mew Suppasit, What’s up?” 

“Yeah, uh, Saint, right?” 

“Yeah.” He said with a chuckled in the end.

Mew nodded his head, “I’m here purposely. Is Gulf Kanawut here by any chance?”  
He should be, It’s his dorm after all.

“Gulf? Of course,” He twisted around, “G, You have a visitor.

Mew peeped into the room, the first he saw was a head full of raven hairs, the guy looked up "o" shape.

When Mew met his eyes, he slightly felt the awkwardness. This was Gulf Kanawut, the person who had confessed his huge crush on Mew last year end party, the same person who put a smile on his face the moment Mew said I appreciate your infatuation, cool. Thank you but don’t expect me to like you back. I’m sorry. He knew it was a bit harsh? He realized it after he said those things because he was pretty drained and exhausted and wasn’t enjoying the party at all considering he had a lot on his plate at that moment.

One of his professors from his Advanced Statistics did not accept his project and gave him a failed mark. His sister divorced his monster of a husband who he had gave a big black hole on his face and he was the only person she could rely on, Seriously though, So much happened last year and one of them was he being an asshole to Gulf Kanawut. But all the latter did was to gave him a smile and said Cool, It's just a crush, anyways. I just want you to know and I am not expecting anything from you, though. 

Mew stared at him, Gulf Kanawut didn’t say anything, and it’s just, Mew was staring at him. This was the first time he had a good view of his face, he’s had a good view of sparkling innocent eyes and pale skin and his lips are so pink and shaped like a chestnut, and all he could think was that Gulf Kanawut was a fucking beauty. And, what the fuck is wrong with Mew today?

* * *

"He didn't talk to me." Mew said with a sigh, face down on the pillow of his bed, "He just stared at me in the eye and he told Saint to shut the fucking door right in front of my face.”

Zee laughed at him then gave him a pat on the back, “Then give him a shirt or a coffee mug and be done with it, man.”

Mew laughed, his voice echoing through the dorm as he rolled onto his side to face his friend, whose eyes trained on his laptop while Mew vented to him, “I don’t even want to do this bloody thing, and for starters, he shouldn’t have signed up if he didn’t want to participate either.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to do this bloody thing again? Yet, you signed up.” This time, Zee turned to look at him and arched a brow.

Mew rolled his eyes, “Because Off kept nagging me about this! He wouldn’t let me sleep! That fucker!” He muttered in annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air.

Zee shrugged his shoulders, “Well to be honest, Mew.” Said the other man, “You’re actually the only one around the campus seeking out what present the person you picked wants. No one else has done that, and-“ 

“Hey,” Mew interrupted, “It’s not my fault I had no idea what he wanted. What am I supposed to buy him? And don’t you dare coffee mug again,”, He said, “Or a lucky stone. That’s so boring. How awful would that be? I’d be mad if someone gave a damn stone.”

“Coffee mug and picture frame were the ones you gave to the girl last year. You didn’t even bother to asked her what she wanted. Now, you’re sulking here because you didn’t know what Gulf Kanawut wants? That sounds sketchy, man.” 

“It’s because I was busy last year.” Mew muttered in his defense, “I feel like this time, I want to do the right thing.”

“Hmmm.” Zee shrugged, “I mean, he was probably still hurt when you told him you didn’t like him back.” 

“Zee,” Mew began, “That was so low. He didn’t seem the type. He looked nice, like he wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” 

“But he did look at you in the eye, like he despised your existence.” 

Mew kicked his foot out at Zee's knee, “You're not helping me.”

Zee chuckled, “Do you want to know what I really think?” 

Mew rolled his eyes, “Spill.” 

“I think you like him.” 

“I don’t like him at all!” squawked Mew, “I can’t believe you would think that shit.” 

“Oh, Okay. Don’t act too defensive and maybe I'll believe you.” Zee laughed.

Mew lightly hit Zee on the head and received a profanity after from his friend, he went back to his bed with a frown as he buried his face into his soft pillow, “I don’t know why I’m friends with someone like you. I'm going to sleep.”

“Huh, I can’t believe you developed a crush on him after all those years he was crushing over you. What a turn of events for you, Mew. You’re kind of unlucky because you rejected him last year and now-“ 

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t like him, How can you like someone that quick? I’m not like you.” 

“You’re just mad because you know I'm right.” Zee said, with a smirk.

“Fuck off.”

* * *

Mew didn’t know why and how did he freaking end up here in the middle of the campus’s field. It was 9 in the fucking morning and the sunlight was hitting his soul, he was sweating all over. There were sweats dripping down on his forehead, and he regretted going after this guy.

He kept calling his name but the guy didn’t hear him, or he was just really purposely ignoring him. Why is this so fucking hard?

Gulf Kanawut was a menace.

“Hey! Gulf Kanawut!” This time, he shouted, even louder than the first one. At this point, he didn’t give a fuck anymore to anyone. This has to be done, he has to ask this guy what the hell does he wants as a gift so he can sleep at night peacefully again without about Gulf, his presents and his lips-

Mew stopped his trailing thoughts going further because Gulf stopped on his tracls, he turned around to look at Mew.

But Mew was greeted by a poker faced Gulf, barely showing emotions. He just stated at Mew, the same not oh so nice look he gave Mew the last time he had seen him at the dorm.

Mew offered him a small smile, “Do you have a minute?”

He expected him to say something but Gulf just shook his head and turned around again and started walking. Mew's thick eyebrows rose up, almost meeting his hairline, What the hell? That’s it? After Mew ran so fast just to catch up with him. He even made an effort to asked someone from his course to know where he was and this was all he got? Unacceptable.

“Hey! I want to ask you something!” Mew called out again, but Gulf did not look back anymore. 

Mew huffed and shook his head in annoyance. He wondered what horrible thing he did for Gulf Kanawut to act like that? First of all, the only thing he remembered was him telling Gulf he didn’t like him back and that’s it. 

Mew wouldn’t even know him if the confession didn’t happen, Sure, he sometimes sees him around the campus but not that frequent, just one or two times last year.

He took a deep breath, “Okay Gulf Kanawut. I'll probably just give you a coffee mug.”

* * *

Okay, He’ll give this another shot.

Hidden behind a bookshelf in the History section was Mew, who was into a stalking session fifteen minutes ago. 

It happened kind of fast, and out of nowhere. He did not plan to do it.

Sometimes he wanted peace, away from those annoying sounds. He needed to read this book by Charles Dickens and he couldn’t do that at the dorm because Off and Zee decided to be assholes and kept asking about Gulf. 

He was busy reading and minding his own business at the back of the library when out of the corner of his eye he caught a sight of those familiar raven hairs belonging to none other than Gulf, himself.

He found himself hiding behind the bookshelf, maintaining a low profile by pretending to be searching for a book. People who knew him here would probably throw him a confused look because what the hell was he doing in a shelf full of history books? But whatever, Who gives a fuck about what other people think, Certainly not him.

He flipped pages through pages, barely giving them a glimpse, eyes trained through a small opening in the bookshelf that’s currently giving him a good view of Gulf, whose head buried in his book. 

Mew wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he decided to abandon his Charles Dickens' book, in order to spend a few minutes to stalk this boy.

Okay maybe he just wanted to observe him to know what he liked so he’ll have an idea what to get him for a present. He nodded his head, agreeing with whatever his brain says, Yep, That’s definitely the reason why he was here keeping a low profile just to stalk someone. 

This is kind of insane, and Mew might be going nuts, but no one needs to know.

Mew thinks his life couldn’t get any worse than this but bloody brilliant, his phone went off; forgot to put it in a silence mode. And, he’s in the library where noise shouldn’t be heard. Great.

Startled, the book in his hand goes tumbling to the floor, a loud thud was heard through the silent room he was in, “Motherfucker,” He cursed under his breathe. He quickly ducked his head just in case Gulf caught a sight of him.

He could feel some eyes on him but he didn’t bother to look at them instead he talked his phone from his pocket, jammed his fingers against the screen to answer it without taking a glance at the caller I.D just to stop the constant sound of the ugly ringtone Zee had set that he forgot to change. When he answered, he nearly dropped his phone when Zee's voice rang through.

“Hey, asshole! Where the fuck are you? You owe me and Off a lunch! Don’t you dare run away from us! Where the fuck are you-“ 

“Zee.” Mew whispered, cutting his friend of.

“Why are you whispering?” 

Mew closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, this is really embarrassing. Half of him wanted to smash his head into the floor and the other half wanted to dug his own grave and just disappear.  
  
“I'm in the library, dickhead.” Mew said, he ended the call with a huff and silence his phone right away before it can start to ring again.

He shoved the book he dropped from the floor on the shelf, crawling out of the History section, and silently grabbed his things on the table, shot Gulf a one last glance before he made his way out of the library. 

* * *

“I don’t know why you’re putting so much effort into this, Mew.” Zee muttered three days later after the embarrassing incident at the library. 

“Okay, Zee Pruk. Tell me what should I get for a person I barely even knew?” 

He heard him sigh, “Socks. Or anything useful.” 

Mew rolled onto his side of the bed, facing his friend with a frown, “I can’t think of anything!”

“Use your brain, Mew. You have it for a reason.” Off, the one who's been silent all day because he was busy editing something on his laptop finally spoke with a sarcasm. “There are a lot of useful things. Like yeah, socks, shirts, mugs, or a book or something related to his course.” 

“Those are boring.” He simply muttered.

Off quirked an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Zee, one that Zee clearly returned.

Mew saw them – he huffed annoyed. “Shut the fuck up you two!” 

“We didn’t say anything!” Off protested.

“You two were speaking with your eyes!”   
Off broke into a laugh, “Suppasit, You’re being so incredulous."

“Maybe Mew wanted something special for Gulf. Like something unique, right, Mew?” Zee said, wiggling his brow in a teasing manner.

“Fuck off.” Mew murmured.

“Just try talking to him again, see why he’s acting and I quote you, like a drama queen.” Zee said again.

“And say what, Zee? 'Hey, Gulf, I’m not sure what I did besides telling you I didn’t like you last year, But I need you to tell me what you want as a present so I can buy it right fucking now.' Sure, that'd be great, I’m sure of it.” Mew said sarcastically.

Zee rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you go talk to his friends? Saint and Mild.” 

“Try it, Mew. I’m actually tired of you sulking here, I don’t why though, You never make an effort for gifts the past three years we’ve been doing exchange gifts.” Off said.

“Sshhh! I’m going to take a nap!” Mew hissed.

He didn’t know why too.

* * *

“Mew, The fuck are you doing?” Off asked, giving Mew a confused glance as he sipped his coffee.

“Shut the fuck up.” Said Mew, shooing him away with his hands. He covered half of his face using a textbook as he stared at the back of the café, Off followed his gaze. 

“I didn’t know Gulf was here.” Off said, “Was he the reason why you drag me here and treat me a coffee which you never do for the past fifteen years we’ve been friends?” 

Mew didn’t say something. He didn’t look at Off either, he was busy throwing glances at Gulf’s way. 

“How did you know he was here?” Off eyed him suspiciously, “Have you been stalking him or you were asking around for his schedule?” 

Mew huffed, “Don’t judge me,” out of the corner of his eye he caught Off rolled his eyes, “I just happened to see Gulf and Saint on the way here, Okay? And I have a plan, as soon as he leaves, I’m going to talk to Saint.” 

Off drew in a deep breathe, as if he didn’t buy his friend's explanation. “Mew, man,” He said. 

Mew shook his head, “No, I need you not to say it. I am not stalking this guy or whatever the hell you were thinking.” Then he finally looked at his friend and frowned at the look Off was giving him. “I’m not stalking him!” he insisted.  
  
"Stop being so defensive,” Off relented, “You could’ve simply approached Mild. I think he’s a nice guy and I’m friends with his boyfriend, Boat. I could talk to him, that would make your life easy and stop this madness.”

“You should’ve told me that sooner! You were friends with his boyfriend, god dammit.”  
Mew said, putting the book down and faces his friend. “And this is not madness.” He pointed out.

“Whatever, Why do you care so much, Mew? This is just for a damn gift.” 

Mew shrugged, then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gulf stood up so he picked the book again to cover half of his face and turned to look at Gulf and Mild discreetly, “I don’t know. Who the fuck cares. Shit, there we go-“ He smiled brightly when he saw that Gulf made his way out of the café, leaving Saint glued in front of his laptop. 

He gathered his things and put them inside his bag, then he threw Off a glance. “I'll be right back.” 

“Alright, Just hurry the fuck up because I’m hungry and you still owe me lunch.” 

“Yeah,” Mew nodded along, he sling his bag on his shoulder and made his way where Saint was sitting. 

“Hey, Saint.” Mew said, clearing his throat to get the attention of the other man.

Saint a bit startled, looked up from his laptop. “Uh, hey, Mew. What’s up again?”  
  
“Can I talk to your for a minute?”

Saint stared at him for a moment, and Mew begun to wonder why he felt so uncertain all of a sudden, “Yeah, What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know what I did.” Mew started, he noticed how Saint threw him a bewildered look, he shook his head and laughed it off, that’s too vague to start a conversation. “It’s about Gulf.”

Saint smiled, a friendly smile and Mew felt at ease a little bit. “I know.”

“Yeah, So, You see, I picked his name for exchange gift but whenever I tried to speak to him, He would ignore me. I was wondering if you might know the reason why, maybe?”  
Mew mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to ask what Gulf wants for a present not to asked about the reason why he was so aloof with Mew and why he despised him.

He’s really going insane and this is madness, Just like what Off had said.

Saint was staring at him like he was a whole joke, but he tried to stay hopeful that Saint will spill something. It made Mew smiled awkwardly when Saint chuckled. 

“Wait, You’re telling me you don’t remember what you did?”

Mew looked confused, “Remember what exactly? Aside from that one time when he confessed something about liking me and I told him I didn’t like him back. That was last year ago. That’s the only thing I can remember and I’m sure that’s the first I had an encounter with him.”

“Oh, Unbelievable.” Saint said with a laugh, Unbelievable? “You do tend to forget things easily, Don’t you?” 

A frown overtook Mew’s face. He didn’t really have any clue as to what Saint was going on about, and it made him uneasy. “I'm sorry but I don’t understand.”

Saint asked him to sit down first as he sipped his coffee. Mew did as he’s instructed, sinking down onto the chair, while the other man looked at him. 

“Remember the day of the year end party last year? The first time Gulf told you about his feelings, You were really nice about it and you were still a sober but then after a couple of hours you got pretty drunk and you,” Saint said but he stopped in the middle of his speech, looking like he was unsure if he should continue his story or not, Mew stayed hopeful. He needs to understand. The shorter man sighed and managed to continue, “were with your ex girlfriend that time. What was her name again?” 

Mew arched a brow, He’s had four ex girlfriends last year, “Uh,” He thinks about who he was dating at the time of December, Then when he remembered he muttered,”Eye?” 

Saint shrugged, “Yeah, It’s her, the one with long black hair. So uh, You guys were pretty drunk and as to what I've heard you told her about Gulf confessing his feelings to you. You told her that Gulf was too innocent, like a little kid confessing and if he keeps being like that, people wouldn’t like him. Eye made fun of Gulf too, She literally told everyone 'bout those things you told her about my friend but I believed you didn’t have any idea about her spreading those shits. You even told Gulf you won’t like him, ever. You were pretty drunk but that’s not an excuse, Mew. You were an asshole to him. That hurt Gulf, big time.” 

Mew swallowed a lump on his throat, He couldn’t move and he went still. He did what?

* * *

He stared blankly over Gulf's shoulder. He felt something tugs at his heart, He felt sorry and awful. Memories start to filter back from that time and he inhales a sharp breath. “Fuck.”  
  
The afternoon at lunch, Mew sat with Off and Zee with his shoulders hunched, explaining the situation, and why he knew now why Gulf hates him.

“Okay, Let’s get this straight even though none of us here are straight,” Zee said, “You told Eye about those shits and she told almost everyone about it excluding me and Off because we don’t really know shits and you told Gulf you won’t like him ever? That’s just so mean, Mew.” 

Mew scrubbed a hand over his face, “I was drunk!” He said in defense, “And you know when I’m drunk, I don’t know what I’m doing and sometimes say rude things.” 

“Drunken thoughts are sober thoughts, Mew.” Off chimed in, munching his pasta.

“And definitely not an excuse to be such an asshole, Mew. That poor guy. He seems really nice and you hurt him. Now I know why he keeps ignoring you as if you don’t exist. He doesn’t want to associate himself with you anymore.” Zee said, shaking his head. 

Mew closed his eyes, his friend was right, Gulf probably didn’t want to see him or he’s maybe he’s thinking that Mew was a piece of trash.

“I know that, Jesus, Stop shoving it to my face.” Mew twirled some of his pasta around his fork, His heart feels so heavy the past two days, “I'm a terrible person.” 

“You’re not,” Off said, trying to cheer him up, “You just have to make things right again.”

“Yeah, You’re not a terrible person. You’re just an asshole, Mew. There’s a difference.” 

Mew gritted his teeth, “That made me feel so much better. Thank you very much, Zee Pruk.”

“Apologize to him. Make him see you’re really sorry because honestly no one deserves to be treated like that.” Said Off again – apparently he's the only one with a working brain cells right now.

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to do that. But I don’t think he’ll forgive me easily.” 

“It doesn’t matter whether he forgives you easily or not.” Zee muttered this time, pointing his fork at Mew, “As long as you acknowledged what you did and you really are genuinely sorry for it.” 

Mew set his fork down and looked at his friends confused, “Are you really Zee and Off?” He laughed, “Bring back my assholes and stupid friends, please.” 

Zee and Off rolled an eye to him – Zee was the one who spoke, “Mew, We’re all idiots but we’re not heartless, man.” 

Actually, deep down, Mew appreciates his friends a lot. He knew he could count on them on time like this, “What am I gonna do without the two of you?” He tried to sound so sad and pouted after.

Both of his friends laughed at that and cringed after he pouted. 

“Maybe burn the whole building,” Zee exclaimed.

“Okay, So did Saint tell you what Gulf might like as a gift?” Off wondered.

Mew nodded his head, speaking of gifts, “He said Gulf is not picky, he’s just a simple guy who likes and appreciate everything so that didn’t help me at all again.” 

“Well, It’s your call. Just pick something that would be useful.” Off said.

* * *

The rest of the week was stressful, cigarettes after cigarettes, and coffees at night, as Mew prepared to take his two finals before winter break starts. He actually didn’t have much time to think of Gulf with all the stuff he had been doing, but he did spot him around campus three times, which was enough to make his heart skipped a beat but also felt awful right after.  
  
When he got back to the dorm Friday night after his class, Zee was awake, body laid on his bed as he smokes a cigarette. Mew dropped his stuff on top of his bed and slumped on it. 

“I thought your mom told you to stop smoking?” Mew asked. 

“She wouldn’t know.” Says Zee, “How did your last final go?”

He shrugged and lay on his bed, “It went well.” 

Zee nodded his head and drops the last bit of his cigarette into the trash can. “I need a caffeine. Wanna go?” He climbed off the bed and reaches for his coat. 

“Your treat?” 

He heard Zee huffed, “Yeah, yeah. If I go broke, You have to lend me penny.” 

“It’s just coffee, Zee.” 

Zee just rolled his eyes in response.

When they reached the café few blocks away from their dorm, Zee sent Mew to find them an available table so he did what he’s instructed while his friend ordered them their usual coffees. He found a table near the window as he pulled the chair and sunk down. Mew wandered his eyes outside the busy streets, there were already Christmas lights strung around some stores, he could see the campus not far away and there were lights around different the buildings.  
He could almost feel the atmosphere of Christmas even though it's still three weeks away.

“Is that Gulf?” Startled by the voice, Mew nearly jumped onto his feet, Zee chuckled, “I see you’ve been drinking too much coffee, Mew.”

Mew rolled an eye and followed Zee's gaze at the back of the dorm, he whipped around nearly dropping his eye sockets because Gulf was really sitting there, too engrossed with the book he was holding.

He felt like he should get up and walk away, but he can’t bring himself to do that; he’s too mesmerized by Gulf's beauty and goddamit, he’s too pretty for this world.

He bit his lower lip, there were so many things he needs to say to this boy, so many apologies he wanted to say, but his throat was already hung up around a jumble words and he was speechless.

He felt a shove on his shoulder, It was Zee. “Damn, Mew. Grow some balls. In this house, We don’t acknowledged cowards.” 

Mew turned to look at his friend. “This isn’t the right time.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Zed huffed. “When is the right time then? Have some balls!”

“Ssh!” Mew hissed.

“Mew. Be a man and apologize. It’s not that hard.” 

Mew sighed, He's right, He should have some balls and apologize and be done with it. He gathered all of his courage and stood up from his chair. “It’s now or fucking never.” 

“That’s my friend!” Zee says, a bit loud, earning some eyes from people near them, he waved a hand, “Go!” 

Mew took a deep breathe and started walking towards Gulf's table. He wasn’t sure why nerve were building up on him, It’s just Gulf. He never felt nervous when approaching someone.

When he’s just few inches from Gulf, He cleared his throat.

Gulf seemed to sense that someone was in front of him so he closed his book and turned to look up, a little bit surprise by Mew's sudden appearance.

Mew smiled, “Hey, Gulf.” 

Gulf stared back at him, raised one eyebrow, “What do you want?” 

He finally speaks, fucking finally but his voice was tight.

Mew kept staring, he has a lot to say, how much of an asshole he was, how awful of a human being he was, he wouldn’t blame if Gulf spills him his coffee, punch him, name it. He would accept those.  
  
“I want to say sor-" Mew found himself saying but Gulf cuts him off. 

“I don’t need your apology,” Gulf said.

“What?” He asked. Why is he acting this stubborn? Fucking Hell, He’s about to say sorry, He acknowledged his fault and he was really an asshole but Gulf wouldn’t even let him finish whatever he has to fucking say instead he cut him off almost immediately. Unbelievable.

“I said I don’t need your apology. You stay away from me.” Gulf says, Mew noticed the way he glared at him.

He frowned, “If you'd just let me—"

“Let you what? Apologize and be an asshole again? Honestly, Keep it to yourself. I don’t need your pathetic apology.” Gulf muttered, he gathered his things on the table and shoved them inside his bag and stood up.

But Mew had other plans, He wouldn’t let Gulf get away from him just like that. He had mastered all of his courage and strength to be in this situation and he wouldn’t waste wast just because the other man was being so stubborn. Before Gulf could walk away, Mew grabbed his hand and turned him around to face him.

“Honestly?” Mew started, “I know I'm a year late for this but I acknowledged what I've done. I know I fucked up, okay? I'm sorry by the way I acted. I was drunk and I know it was a useless excuse but I am really genuinely sorry. I really am.” He finished, still holding Gulf’s wrist and he was sincere.

He was really deeply sorry for everything.   
Gulf’s shook his head in disbelief, He laughed but not in a good way, It was too sarcastic. “I don’t care about your excuses or how sorry you felt for what you did. It didn’t change anything. Just stay away from me. I hope you can do that.” 

Although Mew wanted to protest, He found himself nodding dumbly, uncertain of what to say anymore, and Gulf pulled away his wrist and walked off without another word.

* * *

Mew woke up with a headache, He groaned loudly and went still on his bed. He was just really glad that all of his major exams were over and he can rest during winter breaks.   
He lays in his bed for several hours, he was about to fall back asleep when he heard the door opened. Zee and Off came in the room. 

“Mew?” Zee asked, “You okay there?” 

“Not really..” He muttered as he hears the door closed, knob clicking.  
  
“Are you sick?” 

“Yeah,” He groaned, “Leave me alone.” 

Zee laughed a little and pulled his comforter, “Why are you so grumpy early in the morning?”

H didn’t answer his friend though, He’s not just really feeling well, not that he’s sick or something but something inside him still felt awful after what happened yesterday night at the café with Gulf. Fuck Gulf and his stupid lips and pretty eyes.

“Get up and maybe we can talk about it.” Zee encouraged. 

“There’s really nothing to talk about,” He groaned again, rolling out of his bed.

“Mew,” Zee said with a sigh, “You know that you can still make things good between you and Gulf, right? I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” 

It made Mew frowned as he plopped himself down on the couch, “I don’t fucking care anymore. I apologized yesterday but he didn’t accept it, he didn’t want to hear any of my explanations and I can’t do anything about that. Gulf isn’t going to listen to me and who the fuck cares? I said sorry and that’s it!”

“Oh, Why are you getting angry again?” Off muttered this time, shooting Mew a look.

He rolled his eyes, “Because he won’t give me a chance to explain myself! The fuck! And you know what he said? He told me to stay away from him! Like, Who does he think he is?” 

Really, Gulf Kanawut was a lot of work, he’s giving Mew headache and sleepless nights, he didn’t have enough sleep last night because he was on his mind all night long and he’ll be the death of Mew. 

“Why do you care so much?” Off asked, arching a brow.

“It’s because he likes Gulf. That’s all.” Zee chimed in, smirking. 

“Me will like him? That’s impossible! How can you like someone you even barely knew? This is not Romeo and Juliet, dude.” Mew said in adamant tone, rolling his eyes for the nth time today. _Impossible_ , He doesn’t like Gulf, Just because he thinks the guy is a beauty, has pretty eyes, cute nose and kissable lips and he’s so cute that Mew wanted to engulf him with a hug that doesn’t mean he likes him. Nope, He doesn’t.

“This is Romeo and Juliet,” Zee claimed, “And you found your Juliet, Romeo.” 

“That’s too cringy. Stop it, dude. And by the way, I don’t want to participate in this. I'm quitting.” Mew said as he finally pulled himself up from the couch and went to his desk, grabbing the piece of paper from his cabinet with Gulf's name written in it. 

“You might as well be Gulf's Secret Santa. I don’t want to do this exchange gift thing.” He said, pulling Off's hand and put the paper on his palm. 

Off looked at him confused, “Why are you quitting? There’s no turning back!” 

Mew let out a huff, “Do you think he’ll be happy knowing that I was the one who pulled his name out of that obnoxious hat you had two weeks ago? No, And he most certainty won’t accept gifts from me.” He finished, making his points across without breaking the eye contact with Off. 

Off huffed, “You’re making a big deal out of this. Get him a gift and be done with it. Unless you have other plans.” 

“Forget it, Mew.” Zee said, “I'll make your life easy since Off will not let you back out.  
I'll give Gulf your gift for him. You don’t have to go or participate. And maybe you could write him a note and apologize for one last time.” 

Mew smiled, Zee is really a blessing. Yep, that would make his life easy. He didn’t have to face Gulf and won’t see another death glare from him. 

“You’d do that?” Mew asked, grinning like a child. 

Zee nodded, “Yeah, It’s not that hard.”

* * *

Mew saw Gulf walking on the hallway one afternoon and he did the most embarrassing thing ever. Never in his life he thought he’d do this thing, How is this possible? How?   
He ran towards the Broadcasting building as far as he can, when he reached the room, There were sweats dripping down on his shoulders as he tried to catch his breathe, When he regained his composure, he knocked on the door. 

Not seconds later the door opened and he was met by his friend, Run, confusion written on his face as he stared at Gulf. 

“Mew, What are you doing here?” Run asked, _What Am I even doing here?_

Mew pulled a smile, he won’t beat around the bush, “Look, I need your help.” 

And that’s where he found himself sitting on a chair, with a microphone in front of him.

Sometimes, Being friends with a lot of people had its perks. 

“Alright, Remember that whatever you will say on the microphone will be heard around the campus, yeah? No cursing, Mew, I swear to god. I know you eat profanities but no bad words.” Run said sternly. Well, Run knew his friend, Mew cussed a lot, like a lot and if he does it right now it’ll put Run at risk even though he’s the club president of the broadcasting team in the campus.

Mew just nodded his head and took a deep breathe, Run signaled him to start.   
He leaned away from the microphone and cleared his throat first before settling his head in front of the mic again.

He just wished this would end well. 

“Hey, Gulf Kanawut from Education Faculty.” Mew started,

He was sure as hell that his voice echoed through the speakers and for sure some students were listening to him, “I know what I did was really terrible but I want to say sorry, I swear, I really am. I’m sorry- I was awful to you, I’m sorry. Okay, That’s all. I’m sorry again.” 

Then Mew pulled the microphone away from him. It’s done and he can felt his cheeks blushed when Run started smirking at him. 

“What?” He asked, one eyebrow arched. 

Run tried not to laughed but his bottom lip trembled, “I didn’t know you were that sap, Mew.” 

“Fuck off.”

* * *

Someone was really playing tricks on Mew because out of all the places, he saw Gulf at his favourite book store, At Peek a book not far away from the Campus. 

He kept staring at Gulf to the point that the latter caught him. Mew smiled just a little bit and Gulf again, just stared at him but it was different, he wasn’t glaring and he wasn’t looking at Mew with that oh not so nice look and not seconds later Gulf pulled a quick smile and turned around as he made his way out of the store.

Mew felt his heart skipped a beat again.

* * *

Off and Zee left the dorm at exactly five o'clock in the afternoon, gifts neatly wrapped and tucked under their arms.

Mew tried very hard not to think so much after they left, half of him was really hopeful that

Gulf would at least like his presents seeing as Mew bought him two gifts with a little help of his friends. He grabbed the prettiest notepad planner at National Bookstore and painted the back pad an abstract. He did at all himself.

Another one was that, he also bought Gulf a black hoodie, a bit too big for Gulf, Mew purposely picked a bigger size just because he think it would really look cute on Gulf.

But just in case Gulf ended up not liking it, or he simply didn’t want anything from him, Mew made sure to tucked a note inside the paper bag his gifts where placed.

To keep himself from biting his nails in nervousness, he kept himself preoccupied. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and opened it, clicked the movie Home alone and he ended up watching the whole movie.  
It was eight in the evening when his phone rang. Mew quickly grabbed it from the bed side table and checked his phone, it was from Off.

_**Hey dickhead, We’ll pick you up in a minute. Might as well wear something nice.** _

Mew's eyebrows shoot straight up to his hairline, and he typed back.

_**I told you that I don’t want to get out, right????** _

Off didn’t text him back, of bloody course.  
After five minutes he heard knocks on the door, He rolled his eyes, His friends are just so freaking stubborn. Why they can’t just enjoy the year end party without bothering Mew?

“The fuck, I told you I don’t want to go out, son of a bitch!” Mew groaned loudly and the knock on the door continues, fuck it. He shoved his feet into a ratty pair of slippers, tugged on his sweatshirt, opened the door, and --- _holy moly mother of cows._

Gulf Kanawut himself was standing at his door, smiling slightly.

“Uh.. Hi?” 

Mew can feel his whole body frozen, blood draining from his face, , staring right at the boy in front of him who was actually holding the note planner Mew had bought for him, and his other hand holding the loot bag from Mew too – and he was so surprised. 

And what the hell, Gulf was standing at his door, and Mew can feel his soul disappeared from his body, his eyes blinking for about three times just to make sure he was seeing things right.  
  
He thought Off and Zee will fetch him up? Fuck them for not giving him a warning. 

“Hi?” Gulf said again, unsure of himself.   
And realization finally knocked Mew out of his own trance.

“Hi?” Mew forced out, unsure.

Gulf smiled a bit, it was so sweet for Mew. The lad was so lovely tonight, He was wearing a red sweater with those cute little Christmas trees and mistletoes printed on it which screamed _It’s fucking Christmas, yow_. And he really looked good wearing it, Mew had a strong feeling that just about anything Gulf puts on would look good on him. 

“Uh, I wanted to say thank you? You know, for the hoodie and the notepad.” Gulf said, his voice was so small and he started fidgeting his fingers, like he was quite nervous. “Uhm, Off told me you designed the notepad yourself. It was so beautiful.”

“You're Welcome.” Mew said, now feeling a bit more steady and comfortable. Mentally thanking the gods above that Gulf accepted his gifts and now he’s standing in front of Mew being so pretty and cute.

He steady his gaze on Gulf who bit his lips and dammit, He hoped Gulf would stop doing that or else he’ll lost his shit and do something stupid, really stupid. 

“Also, uhm,” Gulf said as he fidgeted a little then he digged something from his pocket and showed something to Mew, “Your note, though.”

Mew turned red. The note he wrote to Gulf was just short but the content was actually sweet, because Gulf deserved only lovely words and he owned up to what he had done last year, and apologized for it again. It won’t probably change much, but then again, there’s nothing wrong about trying, anyways.

“Yeah, I'm glad you got it.” Mew said.

“How did you know I love black? The hoodie also is too big for me but it’s cute.” 

Mew's started thinking of excuses, The black color was because of what Zee had said earlier this month, but the hoodie? He won't tell Gulf about how he saw Gulf the other day wearing a hoodie and he looked really cute. “Ah, just a lucky guess.” 

Gulf smiled, anyways. His eyes sparkling as he looked at Mew, “Ah,” He stopped the he took a deep breathe before speaking again,   
  
“I just… I want to apologize for the way I acted the last day we saw each other. I’m sorry I snapped, I was just having a bad day that time.” 

Mew smiled, he understands, he really did. And he’s kind of embarrassed and shy that Mew thought he had to apologize for that because that’s nothing compared to what he had done to him. 

“That’s okay, Gulf. I should be the one apologizing, you know.” He said, scratching the back of his neck as he stared at the him, “I was really an asshole to you. I am deeply sorry, like, I am really genuinely sorry. I hurt your feelings and I didn’t really mean it. I'm sorry.”

“You apologized so many times now. I actually forgave you long time ago, I just didn’t know how to react when you approached me. Even if you mean them or not, It doesn’t matter. I know you are really genuinely sorry for those things.” Gulf muttered, and Mew wanted to cry and jump in euphoria, because, Gulf was just so kind and too good for this world. He must be protected at all cost.

“How can you be so nice to me?” 

“It was a year ago and it’s over now, And I can really see that you’re sorry.” 

“Thank you, Gulf, really. Thank you.” 

“I don’t want to be angry with you anymore, It’s Christmas, you know. It’s all about forgiveness and peace.” Gulf said, his cheeks flushing pink at his statement. 

Mew bit his lips, God, He wants to engulf this good human being in a hug. “Thank you,  
Gulf,” He said, “Can we start over?” 

“Start over?” Gulf asked curiously, unsure if he heard correctly. “You mean, like, friends?” 

Mew nodded his head, smiling from ear to ear, “Yeah. Only if you want to of course. I promise, I'm actually nice but sometimes asshole but I can manage to be nice all the time for you.”  
  
Mew didn’t even know if this was himself speaking to Gulf because honestly since when did he become so cheesy? That’s kind of surprising. 

Gulf flashed him a smile, that kind of smile where Mew felt like fainting, It was so enchanting and astonishing, It was the first time he saw that gummy smile and he thinks he wants to see that smile everyday, just for him. “It’s fine with me. I think being friends with you wouldn’t hurt, anyways. And, I actually heard from Zee that you’re funny and have some weird jokes.” 

“Have you been talking to Zee?” Mew asked, smiling. 

Gulf nodded his head, “Well, Yeah, Just a week ago. I don’t know, He suddenly started talking to me and suddenly told me things about you and how sorry you were. That’s so really nice of him.” 

He didn’t know about that but Mew was happy, He really knew he could always count on his friend in times of hardships. 

Mew smiled, “Yeah, That’s nice.” He says, “So I just finished watching home alone but I don’t mind watching it with you again. Do you want to?” 

Again, Mew is getting so cheesy with his words and fuck it, He wanted to spend some time with Gulf. 

The smaller man nodded his head, “That's a good movie and one of my favorite Christmas movie, too.” He said with a smile, “And yeah, I want to.” Mew never smiled so wide until tonight. 

He’s sure he’ll have a happy Christmas.

When they finished it and Gulf was sitting on the couch, Mew received a text from Zee and Off.

_Off_

**_Hey fucker, We hope you’re having a great time._ **

_Zee_

_**Bro, You owe us big. Haha.** _

* * *

Four years later, Mew found himself laying on their sofa with Gulf wrapped around his arms, feeling the warmth of each other as they spent their Christmas watching Home alone for the nth time. 

Cheers for more Christmas together, and cheers for forever.

_**FIN**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter & let's be mutuals! (@tabismew)


End file.
